The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
From WO 2006/001971 A2, an approach is known for electrically connecting an antenna, which is arranged between the layers of a multilayer laminate structure, on the outside. The contact to the antenna is achieved by means of openings in the laminate structure.